


Dolorem

by nevastar2



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Demon, Drama, M/M, Murder, fukiver, olikase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevastar2/pseuds/nevastar2
Summary: Oliver was was bullied as a child for his mysterious eyepatch that he wore. Until one day they all learned the meaning behind it...the hard way.Later in the orphans life, he is meet with Demons, butlers, assassins, crazy family, and even love.How will this 12 year old comprehend all of this? After all...He is just one hell of a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tuning in to Dolorem! This story is available on here and Wattpad, take note there is some violence, swearing, and bullying in this story! Read at your own risk.

The mansion was in ruins. The fire burned as tears ran down Oliver's face. Maybe it was the heat...or it was pure dolorem.

6 years ago

"Look at Oliver! Eye patch kid!" Mocked the children of the orphanage as Oliver sighed.

Oliver was sick and tired of this. He had always worn an eyepatch, even he didn't know what would happen if he took it off.

But still, everyday was the same bullshit. Bullying and bullying, mocking and mocking, name calling and name calling...it was getting old.

Oliver rose from his chair.

"Ooooh! What's Oliver gonna doooo~?" Teased the eldest child in the room. Oliver looked at the child in pure rage. He threw a chair straight in his direction.

"ENOUGH!" Oliver yelled out.

All the kids were silent now. The bully laid on the ground, whimpering. The chair had been somehow thrown at a rate a normal 7 year old shouldn't be capable of.

"Listen here you scum of a human. Never talk to me that way again and I'll fucking burn you to a pulp."

Oliver wouldn't ever say that. He was "too weak" to stick up for himself...but somehow...

A child grabbed ahold of Oliver.

"Don't think you can talk to him like that you worthless!" The child screamed. Oliver tried to break free.

"I think you'll regret what the fuck you just did...." Cussed the eldest.

Oliver was angry.

"Guys! Take off his eyepatch!"

"Wha-" Oliver's eye patch was removed.

 

There was no going back now.

"WHAT THE SHIT?" The blood and blackness spilled out from Oliver's eye. Guts and a weird green liquid as well.

"GUYS LETS GO!" But the kids were stopped by a black shadow that grabbed them by the legs.

"SOMEONE! GET IT OFF!" Suddenly the lights went out.

It was blackness, except for a music box that played.

Before they knew it, dead children were everywhere.

The lights came back on.

Oliver saw what had happened.

"Wha-WHAT DID I DO..?" Oliver was shocked. All he remembered from that moment was a face.

A two faces.

Then three.

They told him to kill them.

So he did with...a weird power.

Oliver was extremely confused.

 

How did he do that?

 

That all would be explained by a certain someway six years later in a way nobody would expect.

October 2nd, 1910.

Oliver had been "Missing" for at least six years after the murders of six children in an orphanage.

Oliver was pronounced dead they assumed he was one of the six who was murdered by an unknown person.

But that wasn't true.

Oliver had been "taken in" by a rich family.

This family was named "The Vocaloid Family."

The Vocaloids was a lady named Miriam, Leon, Yohioloid, and Ruby.

It was all way too real.

Oliver had been with them after he was found on the streets, crying to himself.

Without his eyepatch.

The Vocaloids already knew.

He was one of them.

Demons.

Oliver was taken in and raised by them. It was somewhat normal for Oliver, but he wasn't the old Oliver he had been.

Ever since that day of the murders, Oliver had cut himself off from the rest of humanity.

Everyone thought he was dead, so why bother?

Oliver became a cold person.

His family was full of rich snobs, and demon butlers.

Oliver hated it.

But, his life was changed forever when a new servant arrived.

His name was Fukase.

For some reason, Miriam and Leon were very fond of Fukase. They didn't treat him like shit or slaves twenty-four seven.

But still, something was off about him.

 

Oliver noticed he was always leaving the house late at night, and most importantly, he had scars running down his face.

And a red monster eye.

He covered it up at first, but it became noticeable after a while.

Fukase was strange, even as a person.

He was always staring at Oliver with an awful grin.

 

He didn't understand.

Until Oliver started developing feelings for the boy.

It was odd, like it was meant to happen.

Oliver couldn't stand it.

But something told him, having feelings for that boy was worth it.

Why?

 

Oliver didn't know.

But he'd soon find out on one fateful day that would soon be the best in a lifetime.


	2. A born Killer

Fukase had served Oliver some hot chocolate on cold fall morning, and Oliver wasn't pleased.

"This taste like water. Please get me something sweet to drink!" Oliver yelled, glaring at his butler. Fukase chuckled, not getting upset at the child.

"Yes, M'lord." He said, but Oliver splashed the hot drink on Fukase's face. 

"You peasant! Do not call me by that name!" Oliver shouted angrily. Fukase only nodded and hurried to get Oliver his drink.

\---

One night, Oliver was trying to sleep, but couldn't. He was having nightmares of the orphanage again.

But, then he heard Fukase's horse leaving the mansion.

"Again..?" Oliver questioned. Oliver threw on a jacket and some shoes to go investigate.

\---

Fukase arrived at SeeU's house. SeeU was a korean girl with curly blond hair, and she was a criminal.

Fukase knocked on her door, waiting for an answer. She opened the door, clearly annoyed someone was arriving this late at night.

But, when she looked up to see who it was, she wasn't happy.

Fukase. The serial killer.

He had gone on several murdering rampages and since he was a demon, he was able to not get caught.

Oliver struggled to catch up, slowly regaining his breath.

But when he saw what was in front of him, he gasped.

\---

Fukase had SeeU at knifepoint.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, taking steps backwards.

"I'm gonna kill you, of course." Laughed Fukase as he slit the girls throat.

She choked on her own blood and fell to the floor, clawing at the floorboards.

Oliver covered his mouth, trying to not scream.

Fukase sensed a disturbance and turned around, seeing Oliver eye to eye.

"Oliver..." That was the first time Fukase had called Oliver by his name.

Fukase began to approach Oliver, but Oliver backed up.

"Get away from me! You murderer!" Oliver yelled a little too loud.

"What do you mean..?" Fukase asked.

"Your a murderer too, Oliver."

These words took the 12 year old to the heart.

"Your a murderer too!"

Oliver screamed.

Oliver had flashbacks of the kids taunting him, cussing at him...and everything.

All because of a missing eye.

Fukase laughed.

"Oh, hush. It's okay to be a born killer, as long as you don't get caught..." Fukase grinned an evil grin, and laughed hysterically.

Oliver looked at the 14 year old demon with disgust.

Then, he had a coughing fit.

He kept coughing and fell to the ground, choking on his own saliva.

"Master! Are you okay?!" Fukase dropped to his knees to support Oliver's body from collapsing.

"Bleegh!" Oliver threw up all over the floor.

"OLIVER! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

\---

Oliver woke up on his bed, and Fukase was explaining to Yohioloid, Oliver's adoptive older brother what happened.

"He escaped the house late at night...: Fukase lied. And he knew pretty damn well what he was doing.

"I see... Yohioloid furrowed his eye brows at Fukase in doubtfulness, and opened to door to Oliver's room.

"Oliver, are you awake?" Yohioloid asked, stroking the boy's hair.

"Yes..." Oliver said hoarsely. 

"It seems you had an asthma attack after you left the house last night..." Yohioloid put extra emphasis on the last four words and took a glance at Fukase.

"Uhmm." Oliver nodded without moving.

"If you say so.." Yohioloid whispered and shut the door behind him.

Fukase smiled at Oliver and shook his head.

"You bad kid..." He chuckled and left the room.

Oliver then fell into one of the deepest sleeps that he's ever had.


	3. How Pitiful!

Oliver woke up in a coughing fit. He felt terrible, and sighed as he sat up in his bed.

"What..." Oliver found a note next to his bed. It read, "Meet me downstairs! Love, Flower."

Oliver sighed and walked down the steps, almost tripping over all of them. 

\---  
Oliver entered the living room where he found a girl with purple hair with a long, black strand sitting on the couch. She wore a bright yellow dress with orange polka dots on it.

"Finally! Hello, Oliver! I'm Viifor Flower! But, you can just call me Flower!" She said happily as she ran towards him. She tried to hug the blonde but got a flick in the head in return.

"Do not touch me, you bitch." He remarked with a glare.

Viifor Flower was offended and turned around with a "Hmph."

Suddenly, a boy with white hair and a ahoge, along with one blue and green eye walked up to Oliver, clearly pissed off.

"Excuse me? You cannot just call a lady a "bitch" like that." He scoffed, arms folded.

"I can do what whatever I want." Oliver smirked.

"You little-" Piko ran up to slap Oliver but was stopped by Flower.

"Do not fight! Men aren't supposed to hurt eachother like that!" Flower exclaimed.

"My lord, breakfast is ready-" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Oliver ran up to Fukase and pushed him, and ran towards to kitchen. He was really hungry, especially since he had thrown up almost everything already.

\---

This time, Oliver and Fukase were alone in the dining area.

Fukase looked serious this time, and cleared his throat.

Oliver looked at Fukase and rolled his eyes, while continuing to eat.

"Child, don't you want to know who those two are?" Fukase asked. "They're you biological cousins." 

Those words struck Oliver to the heart, and he turned around almost instantly.

"What?! How did you know?!" Oliver yelled. "D-do they know...?"

Fukase laughed. He looked at the boy and smiled. "No, but they do know your parents pretty well."

Oliver gasped and ran to the living room, abandoning Fukase.

But, Oliver's adoptive sister Ruby, stood there shaking. 

\---  
Oliver slammed open the door. "What's the meaning to all of this?" Oliver said angrily.

"Oh, he told you...." Flower sighed.

"Sir, your parents wanted to know you better. So we came to deliver the news that your parents, Len and Miku, are eager to meet you." Piko said, sliding his tie into place.

"W-what..." Oliver was taken aback. This was all happening to fast...something had to be wrong........

Flower bounced up happily. "Now follow us!" The two dragged Oliver out of the mansion.


	4. The death of a blue haired bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains offensive language and gore!

Oliver, Flower, and Piko had arrived at an average looking house. It seemed middle classed.

"Well, ya' coming in?" Flower asked, looking at Oliver.

"O-oh..." Oliver followed his cousins into the building.

\---  
The room smelled like roses, and everything was either white or brown inside. Oliver took off his shoes and bowed to the house keeper.

"You must be Oliver..." The housekeeper said, looking at him with a happy smile. "I'm Meiko, the house keeper here." She said with a suspicious smile. Oliver smilied at her and quickly changed his expression to a bitter one as they left her sight.

"Oh Oliver!" Miku swooped up Oliver and spun him around.

Len came quickly after and hugged the boy.

Oliver should've felt happy...not awkward. 

"Aw, wipe that frown off your face!" Miku said in a happy voice. She grabbed the blonde and led him into the couple's bedroom.

\---

Miku sat down on the bed and so did Len, and they sat. Len looked the boy up and down, and rolled his eyes. Len looked to young to be a father...and so did Miku.

"What's going on here?" Oliver finally said in a harsh tone.

"Nothing, really...: Miku said nervously.

Oliver stood up. "I appreciate your efforts to make me feel better, but you failed. You are not my parents." Oliver walked out the door, but a knife was thrown at him, cutting him off.

"Don't leave, you brat." Miku growled, her positive vibes now gone.

Miku dashed up to Oliver and pulled his face close to hers.

"I need your eye, m'kay?" Miku laughed. She slowly unwrapped his bandages, and Oliver's mind felt hazy. He felt like falling asleep.

But then, Miku was pushed onto the ground and was being chocked.

It was Fukase.

Oliver regained his consciousness, and went into full panic mode.

"Not again not again not again...: He repeated over and over.

But Miku pushed Fukase away from her.

"I'm not going down without a fight, you bloody demon!" Miku growled and slashed her blade at Fukase.

Fukase dodged and attempted to punch her, but he missed.

"I'll be taking this young lad, m'kay?" Miku said as she jumped onto the balcony of the window holding Oliver.

Fukase followed as Len ran downstairs. He was just a 14 year old stalling for Miku.

Flower and Piko saw Len leave and they knew they had been tricked.  
\---  
Fukase and Miku fought on top of the roof, and Fukase stabbed Miku in the leg.

"Shit!" The teal haired woman cursed. She fell to the ground. But, she sprung up quickly and hit Fukase.

"You bloody demon...I know all about you..." Miku laughed. "About how your parents abandoned you..and how you made a deal with the devil...EVERYTHING. I KNOW IT."

Fukase gasped. No one was allowed to know this...that he was a demon.

Oliver gasped, still in the arms of Miku.

"Oliver, close your eyes." Oliver did as asked.

Oliver knew what was coming.

He heard gutteral screams from Miku all the sudden. He felt himself be dropped from her grasp, and her limbs hit the floor.

"You stupid fucking demon! You'll pay for my arms!" She screamed. Her eyes were next gauged out, along with both of legs.

Oliver felt disgusted. He was gonna lose it. He need to stay calm. He started to sing Ring around the Rosie to clam himself.

"Ring around the rosie..."

Even more screams.

"Pocket full of posie..."

The screams were louder, along with the sound of guts.

"Ashes to ashes..."

He heard a body collapse.

"We all...fall....down..." Oliver fainted.


	5. Ruby

Oliver woke up in an unfamiliar room. The room was dark and it smelled like blood, but it had lots of girls clothes in it. Where was he..?

Oliver heard the door open a bit and then saw a girl with tan skin and red hair. It was Ruby, the second youngest Vocaloid.

She giggled and walked up to her younger brother, who was still barely moving.

"Your so cute when you sleep...y'know that?" She said happily.

Oliver moved his eye to look at his sister who was wearing a nightgown, and had a perverted look on her face.

"I love you so much..Oliver..." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss him.

Ruby continued to stare at her adopted brother, who wasn't moving one bit.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, starting to get concerned.

Oliver couldn't speak, but he started to move his hand towards the bathroom.

"Oh....I see..." Giggled Ruby.

Ruby carried her younger brother into the bathroom. Oliver was starting to move again, but he was still not feeling well.

Ruby carried him towards the toilet, and...stayed...there..?

Oliver glared at his sister.

"I can do this on my own. I'm not three." Oliver remarked, giving his sister a weird look.

"I know, that. I just want to watch you...heehee." Laughed Ruby. Oliver rolled his eyes and turned around.

He started to get uncomfortable when Ruby wouldn't leave as he was pulling his pants down. He stopped.

"Aw..whats wrong? Things were getting fun." Ruby laughed.

Suddenly, she was splashed with water.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" He yelled, losing his temper.

Ruby was surprised as Oliver had never yelled at her before, so she left.

\---

When Oliver left the bathroom, he was greeted with an...unpleasant sight.

It was his sister...sitting on the bed only in a robe.

Oliver's face turned beet red.

She had the body of an hourglass, smooth skin, and a large chest.

She bounced on top of her brother and smiled.

"See? I love you so much that I-" Ruby was caught off by the door opening.

"Leave him alone, filth bag." Fukase snarled.

Ruby glared at her butler.

"Things were getting interesting....Fukase..." She said slowly, looking him up and down.

"Your a disgusting pedophile!" Fukase yelled.

Ruby stood up.

Fukase inched closer.

"Why do you always come between us?!" Ruby growled. "Your always taking Oliver's time away from me, with your chit chat and you bringing him places...I want Oliver to be mine!" Ruby said, losing her own temper.

"Look, his pale, soft skin, amber eyes, and soft blonde hair, and his cute little face...I WANT IT ALL TO MYSELF!" Ruby pushed Fukase out of the room and slammed the door, then she turned to face Oliver.

"G-get away from me! Your disgusting!" Oliver backed up against the wall.

Ruby inched closer to him.

But, Fukase broke the door open and dashed towards Ruby.

He slammed her against the wall and started punching her.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM YOU BITCH!" He yelled furiously.

"Stop Fukase!" Oliver tried to push Fukase off of his sister.

Ruby was able to slide under Fukase's legs and run towards the now broken door. She grabbed her coat and ran.

Fukase just stared at the door.

Oliver was angrier than ever.

"You filthy monster! Do not come into my life again! You've murdered many, and now you tried to hurt my own sister!" He yelled.

"I was trying to protect you! She could've raped you!" Fukase boomed.

Oliver clenched his fist.

"GET OUT! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Those words struck Fukase in the heart.

He slowly walked out of the room, and then dashed out.

He passed Ruby in the hallway while running.

Ruby walked to her parents room.

"Mom, Dad? I think we might need a new butler." She said with a smirk.


End file.
